


A Dubious Honor

by Dee_Moyza



Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [3]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: Royce didn't ask to have the buildings named after him.  He pretended it didn't bother him, but every time Bracket Towers was updated or redesigned, it felt like a personal attack.
Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Dubious Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) on Dreamwidth, for the 2020 prompt, _Transistor, Royce, Bracket Towers_.

Royce didn't ask to have the buildings named after him; the people of Cloudbank did that, even as they demanded redesigns of his projects with alarming regularity, and called it an honor. It was very much in keeping with their collective, yet flighty, mentality to immortalize a name but discard the works associated with it.

He pretended it didn't bother him, since there wasn't much else he could do, but every time Bracket Towers was updated, or renovated, or completely redesigned, it felt like a personal attack, as if a part of him had been erased, and it drove him farther from the city and further from its denizens, and fueled his quest to find something, _anything_ that might calm their constant need for change, and allow Bracket Towers to become as steadfast and unyielding as its namesake wanted to be.


End file.
